The Zero Room
by Doug Underscore
Summary: I find a TARDIS, and I walk in The Zero Room in the quickest and most random adventure that might make your head spin.


So I was just taking a stroll through the park, yeah; when suddenly I found a big blue box. So, for the heck of it, I got in too see what the blazes was inside. And guess what, _it's bigger on the inside!_ When I entered, one of the first places I had gone to was a silver room. I got in, and it looked a little... mazy. I'd walked in a little far in, and before I knew it, there was some other me.

"What the hell?! This is the third time! Wait, deja vu...? _Aw shit!_"

Before I could ask anything, he ran as swiftly as possible; leaving me puzzled. When I continued, there was another me, who was just about to exit, whom had witnessed the whole thing.

"Well, looks like things are starting... again...? I'm outta here..."

Meanwhile, back to me-me, I continued my path, and I crashed into myself again.

"Oh... now I see where this is going..."

"What...?"

I asked my other self.

"Just... keep going, you'll see..."

Before I could ask anymore questions, he left as well. I tried to follow him, but then I encountered myself again. And by now, I was starting to get what was going on.

"Oh... now I see where this is going..."

"What...?"

Asked the other me.

"Just... keep going, you'll see..."

I told my other self. Before he could ask anything, I left. As I continued to walk, I had, yet again, encountered myself.

"What the hell?! This is the third time! Wait, deja vu...? _Aw shit!_"

I panicked, then ran again; leaving my other self confused. Now I was alone in a hall. And for all I knew, possibly not for long. So, the moment I was alone, I had taken the opportunity to talk to myself.

"Well... this was-"

"Weird?"

Came my voice from behind me. I turned around just to find myself again. He covered his mouth.

"Oh... not again..."

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

I asked him. I wanted to question how I managed to collect myself so quickly, but then the other me answered.

"A quick moment; look, you go in one direction, I'll go in the other. And whatever you do, don't liston to me and just follow me anyway."

And just like that, he ran off. And, like he said, I didn't want to go the other way. Instead, I followed him, and found myself again... wait a second...

"Well... this was-"

"Weird?"

I interrupted myself, but covered my mouth, realizing that I was doing the same thing my other-other self did.

"Oh... not again..."

I muttered out loud, seeing that now _I'm_ the weird me that came from behind me but now I am behind the other me that will very soon be me-me.

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

I wanted to question how the other me manage to collect himself; but then again, so did other-me.

"A quick moment,"

I answered.

"Look, you go one in direction, I'll go in the other. And whatever you do; don't liston to me, and just follow me anyway."

And like that, I ran off. I had finally found the exit, but I stopped in my tracks to find, yet again, another me. Is it something that _had_, or _will_ happen? He walked in from that exit, and then he encountered yet another me. I watched in silence, as the same thing that happened in the beginning happened again.

"What the hell?! This is the third time! Wait, deja vu...? _Aw shit!_"

After they left, I looked in their direction, and muttered to myself,

"Well, looks like things are starting... again...? I'm outta here..."

And just like that, I left. When I got out, I found a man with a blue shirt, a bow tie, and black hair that was brushed on the one side in a 1960's like hair do. On his left, was a cute girl wearing a red shirt, a blue jacket, a (very) short skirt, and red hair. Luckily, they didn't see me; they where just talking, paying no attention to the spot that I am standing in. So, not willing to go in that mad house again, I decided to go hide somewhere. And I gotta say, I am not a good sneaker.

"Ah, there he is!"

Said the man with the bowtie.

"_GAH!_ Where did he come from?!"

Asked the girl, who seemed to have a more Scottish accent.

"Well, looky here; looks like we need to fix this!"

Said the bowtie man. Before questions were asked, he continued,

"Wait... hide!"

He grabbed the girl, and myself, and hide behind the giant computer thing that I did not mention until now.

"Doctor, what's-"

The man (or I should call him until I know _who_, 'Doctor') covered the girl's mouth, who tried to ask something. Before I could ask anything, there came copies of us, and The Doctor was holding what looked like a green flash-light thingy. The two of them ran out of the silver room.

"And look at that, everything is fixed! Now you; _get out of my TARDIS!_"

The other-bowtie-man said to the other-me.

"Wait... deja vu... we were just-"

The Other-Doctor interrupted my other-self.

"_Gaaaaah!_ Don't figure things out! _OUT YOU GO!_"

Before the other-me could say anything, the Other-Doctor kicked my other-self out.

"Now, Amy, we must go up stairs so my past-self can fix this."

"Wait, wha-"

Before the other 'Amy' could finish, he dragged her up stairs.

"Okay, now it's my turn..."

Said the Doctor, as he dragged Amy and I out of our hiding place and to the silver room. As he dragged us along, there was another me.

"Well that was-"

"Weird?"

Asked the third me.

"Oh... not again..."

"So, where... um... _when_ are you from?"

"A quick moment, look, you go in one direction, I'll go in the other, and whatever you do, don't liston to me, and just follow me anyway."

And just like before, the one me left, and the other followed. The Doctor looked at me.

"So, I see that a speck of your time line is all tied in knots repeating itself?"

"Um..."

"Um'... I thought so... Gelio..."

"What?"

Amy and I asked in unison.

"I don't know..."

The Doctor muttered with a nostalgic grin, but then shock his head. He pulled out that same flash-light I saw earlier and scanned everywhere; afterwards, he checked the flash-light.

"Looks like there is some complications... okay, I see that the other-me was acting, so I shall do the same; Amy, other kid, _follow me!_"

Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed us and dragged us out.

"And look at that, everything is fixed! Now you, _get out of my TARDIS!_"

He said as we got out. But then, realization hit me.

"Wait... deja vu... we were just-"

"_Gaaaaah!_ Don't figure things out, _OUT YOU GO!_"

Before I could object, the Bowtie Doctor Man kicked me out. I stood there, in front of the Police Box, as it slowly disappeared... and after about an hour of staring, I continued my walk...

**Meanwhile**

"Now, Amy, we must go up stairs so my past-self can fix this."

"Wait... wha-"

Before Amy could finish, he dragged her up stairs.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

She asked. They watched as the other-Amy, Doctor, and That-Kid-That-Was-Just-Here all stood up from their hiding place, and left for the silver room. Realization hit Amy as she started to understand what happened.

"Okay, they're gone now; Let's finish the job!"

The Doctor jumped down, and scanned the entrance of the silver room with his sonic screwdriver.

"Okay, now that things are fixed; you can ask your questions now..."

Amy didn't know where to start.

"I... um... w- w- w-... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

She finally manage to snap out.

"Well, now that you asked, Amy Pond, I... may had left the door unlocked... and that curious boy had entered my TARDIS, and got into the Zero Room. The Zero Room is that silver room where we were just at. And there, there is no time there. Hah, I just said 'there' three times... now four... anyway, when he entered, he had encountered a few of his future and past selves from seconds from the future\past. So, to end that endless lop, I had to kick him out, bring the TARDIS out of here, lock the Zero Room with my sonic screwdriver, that I am now starting to think it looks like a flash-light for some odd reason- ANYWAY; _and_, to make sure this absolutely never happened... I'm gonna have to erase our memories..."

"Wait, wha-"

Before Amy could finish, the Doctor pulled out his his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Trust me... I'm the Doctor..."

Before she could say anything, it flashed, and thus, they completely forgot what happened... and then the TARDIS crashed, thus, starting a new adventure...

**The End(?)**


End file.
